


Camgirl

by annascup



Series: Camgirl AU Verse [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Camgirl, F/F, In which Sana drives Jihyo crazy with her sexiness, Mommy Kink, Spanking, other members from twice/red velvet/blackpink are mentioned, the camgirl au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annascup/pseuds/annascup
Summary: Out of the all the of things Jihyo expected Sana to tell her, the fact that the older girl was a camgirl was definitely not one of them.“You are awhat?”“A camgirl! It’s actually pretty fun and I get presents from my viewers! Let me show you!” And with that the taller girl disappeared in her room, a laugh echoing in the apartment the two shared.





	Camgirl

**Author's Note:**

> no one asked for it but y'all still getting it

Out of the all the of things Jihyo expected Sana to tell her, the fact that the older girl was a camgirl was definitely not one of them.

 

“You are a  _ what? _ ”

 

“A camgirl! It’s actually pretty fun and I get presents from my viewers! Let me show you!” And with that the taller girl disappeared in her room, a laugh echoing in the apartment the two shared.

 

Today was going to be a long day for Jihyo.

 

Sana’s high pitched voice snapped Jihyo out of her thoughts, “Are you coming or what?”

 

The younger girl made her way to the Japanese girl’s room, an overall feeling of curiosity actually driving her. 

 

Jihyo has just moved in with the older girl, replacing another girl who had graduated that summer. Despite living together for almost a month now, she hadn’t really seen much of the other girl’s room - mostly because she had been too busy with her classes and her part-time job in a local bakery.

 

Sana’s room… surprised her. 

 

She had always pictured the older girl being very much messy but the room she stood in was actually quite put in - she did find the plushies on the bed pretty adorable. 

 

“The plushies are a gift from some of my most avid viewers. Others just get me some nice clothes they want to see me wear on camera” Sana explained as she wrote something down on a post-it note while Jihyo inspected her room.

 

Jihyo nodded before letting out the question that was afflicting her.

 

“Why do you do that? Is it for the gifts?” she asked timidly, hoping to not offend the other girl.

 

“The gifts are a nice extra but it’s not all. It does pay me well. Well enough that I don’t really need a part-time job” She smiled.

 

Jihyo stayed quiet for a moment.

 

“What… exactly do you…  _ do _ ?” 

 

“It depends, really” Sana walked up to the bed before sitting down, “To be honest, most of my viewers come just by looking at me in my underwear without me having to do some real action” 

 

The Japanese girl laughed as Jihyo’s cheeks took a reddish hue.

 

“O-Oh. So you don’t…” 

 

“Oh no, I do! I have my needs too. I just happen to mix them with my income. I’d say I can make about five hundred thousands won each cam session, on average”

 

“Five hundred thousand won per stream?! That’s more than I make in 2 months!”

 

“I know, right? Isn’t it crazy how much horny men are willing to pay to see a pair of boobs? And what’s even crazier is that I’m not even the only camgirl on campus!”

 

Jihyo’s eyes went wide.

 

“There’s someone else?!”

 

“More than one! Like, for example… let me see… Oh! Do you know the one girl from Australia? You would never believe how many people want to see her and her girlfriend have some  _ fun times _ ”

 

“You’re talking about Chaeyoung?  _ Park Chaeyoung _ ? The church girl in the choir?”

 

“And you should see how she uses her  _ angelic _ voice when she and Lisa are live streaming!” Sana confessed to an already very much shocked Jihyo.

 

“I… Oh my  _ God _ … How… Why are you even telling me all of this?”

 

Sana got up from the bed before answering.

 

“We are roommates now. I wouldn’t want you to come home when I’m in the middle of one of my sessions and be completely taken aback!” 

 

She rested a hand on Jihyo’s shoulder, “I like you, Hyo. Who knows, maybe you could join me sometimes?”

 

She placed a quick kiss on the shorter girl’s cheek, slipping the post-it in Jihyo’s hand.

 

“Gotta go to class now, babe! Have fun!”

 

And with that Jihyo was left alone in their shared apartment. 

 

She looked down at the note, where a website was written down.

 

**_user - princess.sana    blackvelvet-cam.com_ **

**_looks like you need some fun, hyo_ **

**_-sana ~ ♡_ **

 

This girl was going to be the death of her.

  
  
  


And the older girl was becoming Jihyo’s weakness. 

 

Ever since finding out about Sana’s  _ alternative  _ job, everything the Japanese girl did was driving Jihyo insane - and horny. There was even one time where Sana had dropped a pen in front of the poor Jihyo, who the hell does a slut drop to pick up a pen from the floor?

 

The way Jihyo would come home to a freshly out-of-the-shower Sana, finding the older girl only wearing a ridiculously small towel around her slim physique, or how the Japanese girl would purposely make eating anything very much sexual.

 

And don’t get Jihyo started about the actual videos of Sana on the live stream website - she also did find the videos about the ever so innocent looking Park Chaeyoung, she sure loved to take a strap deep if it was from her Thai girlfriend. 

 

However, Jihyo found Sana’s videos the sexiest. Even though she couldn’t really see her face - privacy reasons she guessed - Jihyo became entranced by the older girl’s body and voice. Most of the live-streams would start the same way, some chatting with those online while she waited for a bigger audience to join. Then it started the actual “show”.

 

She would talk at the camera in an almost sinful way, occasionally her laugh making into the video if someone made a large donation. But as the clothes came off and the Japanese girl remained with only a pair of peach-colored lacy underwear, Jihyo felt her breath become shallower. Every single time. The Korean girl was unable to resist the charm Sana showed while on camera, wanting more and more to see it in first person rather than through a screen.

  
  


It took about a month-ish of Jihyo’s self-control before she crumbled after the last live stream Sana did. She swore Sana came moaning  _ her _ name.

 

That was the last straw.

  
  
  


It was a Friday evening - just about Sana’s favorite time to go live - when the Japanese girl heard a knock on her door.

 

As she opened it, she was greeted by a  _ very nice _ sight. Jihyo was wearing a t-shirt -  _ without _ a bra - and a pair of booty shorts, her favorites on the younger girl.

 

“What can I help you with, babe?” Sana leaned against the door frame, looking her up and down.

 

“I wanna watch you” Jihyo blushed, she couldn’t believe she was really saying that out loud.

 

“I already gave you the link, didn’t it?” Sana knew exactly what the younger girl meant but about of teasing never hurt anyone, now did it?

 

Jihyo sighed. She knew it would end like this.

 

“Uhm, I mean, if I could watch you while you… do the live”

 

Sana faked her surprise, an idea popping into her mind.

 

“Oh, sure! You can sit on the chair behind the camera. Right in front of me!” Sana took the younger girl’s hand and pulled her in before closing the door. 

 

The Japanese girl made Jihyo sit on the white leather chair, behind the filming equipment for the live stream, where she would have the best  _ angles _ of Sana’s live stream.

 

Sana sat on the bed as she arranged the numerous sex toys she planned on using - on who she planned on using them would be important later. 

 

Jihyo already could feel herself growing hotter by the outfit Sana had chosen to wear. A slutty Japanese school girl. Her weakness. She licked her lips before swallowing soundly as the older girl hit a button on her laptop, starting the live stream.

 

“Hi, baby. The princess is here!” She started as she looked straight into Jihyo’s eyes. 

 

Many sounds were coming from the laptop, signaling Sana’s viewers were already making donations - the Japanese girl thanking out loud the users who donated the most and popped up on screen.

 

“I might have a special surprise for you, guys… But for now, let’s have some fun?” Sana laughed, occasionally glancing at Jihyo. The latter’s eyes already following every single movement of Sana’s hands.

 

“Sana-chan has been a very naughty girl at school, did you know?” She squeezed her own breasts as she put up a higher pitch, slipping into the fantasy.

 

**COMMENT SECTION:**

 

**sharon.chan: what have you done, princess?**

 

**nojam2: you’d look so good sucking on my strap**

 

**joyful96: naughty naughty**

 

“ _ ‘What have I done?’ _ , well, Sana-chan has a new teacher, and she’s reeeeeeally pretty” Sana’s hands roamed around her own body, “Sana-chan touched herself thinking about Miss  _ Park _ and I came  _ so hard _ ”

 

Jihyo felt herself getting lightheaded, Sana was attracted to her as well? Or was this just for the show?

 

“Sana-chan deserves a punishment but I can’t stop thinking about Miss Park fucking me, so fucking hard” Sana’s hands had started to touch her core, still covered by the satin underwear.

 

**COMMENT SECTION:**

 

**sharon.chan: such a naughty girl, tell us what miss park looks like**

 

**_joyful96 left a donation of 100k won_ **

 

**HIGHLIGHTED COMMENT**

**joyful96: show what miss park would do**

 

**nojam2: i never wished more to be there to fuck you, princess**

  
  


“ _ ‘Show what Miss Park would do?’ _ you say?  _ ‘What does Miss Park look like?’  _ , oh… Miss Park is the hottest teacher I’ve ever met” Sana had started to unbutton her blouse to reveal her smaller chest covered by a matching satin bralette.

 

Jihyo stood there as unconsciously reached for her own breasts, slowly massaging them.

 

“Miss Park has the biggest,  _ tastiest looking, _ boobs you could ever imagine” Sana took off her blouse, leaving her top half covered only by the bralette, “Her body is so sinfully beautiful, so plump and  _ yummy _ ”

 

Jihyo had to bite down her lips to prevent a moan from escaping her lips. She kept playing with her breasts, teasing the nipples until the poked through the shirt. Sana licked her lips at the sight.

 

**COMMENT SECTION:**

 

**sharon.chan: she sounds like a dream**

 

**nojam2: i wish my last name was park right now**

 

**_babybunny just joined the live!_**

 

**babybunny: fuck, sorry i’m late but god, you look so good**

 

**joyful96: she sounds so hot, i want to see her fuck you omg**

 

Sana chuckled.

 

“Babybunny, I was wondering where you were. And yes, Miss Park is a goddess in human form” She answered as she took off the bralette as well before turning around to show her round firm ass to the camera - and Jihyo.

 

“Do you guys think Miss Park would spank my pretty little ass if she found out about what I did?”

 

Jihyo’s breath hitched, cursing silently. She crossed her legs in hopes to get some friction, Sana was driving her insane.

 

**COMMENT SECTION:**

 

**nojam2: fuck, i want to see miss park mark that perky cheeks of yours so bad**

 

**babybunny: after that, she would eat you out so badly omg, so sexy**

 

**sharon.chan: imagine if you were riding her face, fuck**

 

With a swift move, the Japanese girl took off both the schoolgirl skirt and her wet panties, exposing herself completely to the camera, before taking one of the many pillows that rested on the bed and placed it between her legs.

 

Jihyo couldn’t resist the temptation to start touching herself, one hand massaging her breasts while the other crept underneath her shorts. She was dripping wet.

 

But the show going on in front of her was getting even hotter. 

 

Sana had started to ride the pillow, letting out soft and cute moans. Jihyo could see a blush creeping on the older girl’s cheeks, she did look adorably hot at that moment.

 

“I-I need… fuck… Hyo… Ah…” 

 

Sana wasn't making any sense anymore as she imagined the girl sitting right in front of her eating her out as she rode her face. 

 

She turned her head around, gasping for air as she watched Jihyo’s fingers pump inside herself as she matched them to Sana’s own hip thrusts.

 

“M-Mmh… Mommy f-fuck Sana-chan… please”

 

**COMMENT SECTION:**

 

**joyful96: oh my god this is so fucking hot, i can’t**

 

**nojam2: please we need miss park to fuck you on cam**

 

**babybunny: princess saying fuck me, mommy, i can just come from that alone**

  
  


Jihyo couldn’t resist that plea. She got up and walk up to Sana, stopping her movements.

 

“R-Remember when I-I said I h-had a surprise for you g-guys?” Sana managed to moan out as Jihyo bent her over, one hand groping the ass cheeks, “Miss Park is h-here to punish Sana-chan”

 

The younger girl didn’t even register what Sana had just said, her mind was clouded with lust as she stared down at Sana’s body in awe.

 

**COMMENT SECTION:**

 

**sharon.chan: oh god, her body is really that gorgeous**

 

**nojam2: i really want to suck miss park’s tits, they look so fucking good**

 

**babybunny: fuck her up good, miss park**

 

**joyful96: i wish we could see her face to match with that body omg**

  
  


The comment section went crazy up with donations as Jihyo landed the first slap on Sana’s bare bottom, causing her to rub against the pillow.

 

Sana moaned loudly at the contact - both from the spank and the rub. 

 

“You’ve been such a bad girl… princess. You’ve been driving mommy insane these past few weeks. But you love that don’t you?”

 

Every sentence was punctuated by a spank - followed by the rubbing against the fabric. While one hand was busy doing the spanking, Jihyo used the other to run it down Sana’s spine, stopping once it had reached the older girl’s dripping core. She teased it a couple of times, ghosting her fingers until Sana whined to do something.

 

“Do you think you deserve mommy’s fingers?” 

 

Another spank brought Sana closer to her release, she was really about to come without having Jihyo fuck her properly.

 

“P-Pretty please, M-Miss Park… I’ll be y-your good girl.  _ F-Fuck me _ …” 

 

Sana managed to say before the younger girl slipped two fingers inside of her - not before another spank on her reddening cheeks.

 

**COMMENT SECTION:**

 

**nojam2: holy shit this might be the hottest thing i have ever seen, fuck**

 

**sharon.chan: yes, fuck her like the little brat she is**

 

**joyful96: show us more of your body while you fuck her, miss park**

 

**babybunny: i’m willing to give anything to be in her place rn**

  
  


Jihyo’s attention was caught by some of the comments - most of which asked her to show more of her body. She quickly lifted up her shirt, popping out her large breasts, as she kept on fingering the older girl.

 

Sana was a moaning mess, gripping on the white silky sheets. She had wanted Jihyo to fuck her for so long and she had never imagined the younger girl would feel  _ this _ good.

 

Jihyo has started to move her own hips to match the rhythm she had found with her fingers, occasionally still spanking Sana’s reddish round bottom. As she kept going, she could feel the older girl’s walls getting tighter and tighter around her fingers, engulfing them deeper.

 

“I’m s-so close, M-Miss Park, m-may I please come?” Sana begged her, her eyes scrolling through the thousands of comments and donations that were coming in.

 

**COMMENT SECTION:**

 

**sharon.chan: fuck her harder omg let her scream out your name when she comes**

 

**babybunny: i hope this becomes a regular show, so fucking hot**

 

**nojam2: the way miss park's tits giggle with every thrusts, oh god never seen anything hotter**

 

**joyful96: i’m about to come too fuck**

  
  


Sana was about to reply out loud to some comments when a particularly deep thrust hit her core, triggering her release.

 

“Come for mommy, princess” Jihyo emphasized with one last spank as she kept on thrusting her fingers inside, curling them just at the right angle to intensify Sana’s orgasm.

 

Sana grabbed onto the already curled up sheets as she came all over the pillow and Jihyo’s hand, twitching under the younger girl’s touch.

 

After a couple of minutes, the Korean girl slipped her fingers out, coated with Sana’s juices. Before she could clean them off, Sana managed to straighten up, turning around to face Jihyo. 

 

There was something about Sana’s eyes that drew her in. The Japanese girl gently took Jihyo’s hand before twirling her tongue around the coated digits. The younger girl found the way Sana looked at her almost sinful.

 

The older girl let go of the fingers with a pop before smiling at Jihyo. She turned her head back to the comments before asking, “I think it’s time I return Miss Park’s  _ services _ , don’t you guys think so too?”

 

**COMMENT SECTION:**

 

**babybunny: fuck yes, make her feel good**

 

**nojam2: i wanna see her come hard, oh god**

 

**sharon.chan: suck on the tits, they look so good**

 

**joyful96: please have her on cam more often**

  
  


“San-” Jihyo was about to protest when Sana put a finger over her lips, hushing her. The taller girl straddled her before sneaking a hand behind her neck to smash their lips together.

 

Jihyo moaned in the kiss as she felt the older girl had started to massage her exposed breasts. In no time, the Japanese girl got rid of the top, leaving Jihyo’s top half completely naked. Sana gently pushed her chest down, making the younger girl lay on her back - making sure Jihyo’s face was out of the camera’s reach.

 

She resumed their kiss, before slowly making her way down the younger girl’s neck and chest. Jihyo brought her hands on Sana’s head to bring her even closer as the older girl sucked on her skin, leaving purple-ish marks all over. 

 

Sana placed one last kiss in the middle of Jihyo’s chest before turning her attention to the voluptuous breasts. She took one of the mounds in her hand as her tongue swirled around the erecting nub. Jihyo brought a finger up to her mouth, biting down to prevent a loud moan from escaping her lips. Sana started to bob her head as she engulfed the nipple and areola, sucking on the sensitive skin. Her other hand rolling almost playfully the other nipple.

 

Jihyo’s legs latched onto Sana’s waist, adding to the friction to her core.

 

“F-Fuck…” 

 

Sana’s naked body felt amazing against her and Jihyo could feel herself getting lost in her touches. The older girl kept on playing with her breasts until they were covered in kiss marks and hickeys. Jihyo felt herself getting impossibly wetter as Sana dragged her tongue down from her breasts, lining her flat stomach until she reached the hem of the shorts.

 

Sana looked up after placing a strategic kiss on the exposed skin just above the fabric.

 

“Can I…?”

 

Jihyo only nodded, not trusting her voice. And once again, in one swift move, Sana removed the last barrier that covered Jihyo’s body. 

 

**COMMENT SECTION:**

 

**nojam2: fuck fuck fuck this is so hot god**

 

**sharon.chan: and i thought this couldnt get better**

 

**joyful96: i’m willing to pay 1M won to get miss park as a regular appearance**

 

**babybunny: princess is such a good girl pleasuring mommy like that**

  
  


Sana inhaled deeply Jihyo’s sweet scent before she dived into the dripping folds. This time Jihyo couldn’t contain a breathy moan as Sana’s tongue worked magic on her. The older girl stood between her legs, her arms around Jihyo’s firm thighs to get a better hold. She sucked on the sensitive clit, occasionally swirling the muscle up and down the wet slit. Jihyo buried one of her hands in Sana’s long locks, gripping on it as if her life depended on it. Sana knew that it wouldn’t take Jihyo long with all the fore playing they had just done but she was focused on making Jihyo come as hard as she did.

 

She gently bit down on the bundle of nerves before she dipped her tongue inside of Jihyo’s core, her nose bumping on the clit at every thrust. Jihyo gradually became more and more vocal as Sana’s tongue went deeper inside of her, feeling her desperate release approaching.

 

“I’m s-so close… Fuck… I need…”

 

Jihyo pressed down on Sana’s head as she bucked her hips to match Sana’s movements. She was so close. 

 

It took one last deep thrust for Jihyo to come undone all over Sana’s mouth, the latter diligently making sure not a drop of the release would go to waste.

 

They stayed like that for a minute, both trying to gain their breath back. What brought them back to the reality was the amount of sounds coming from the older girl’s computer, signaling an overwhelming amount of donations and comments.

 

**COMMENT SECTION:**

 

**_babybunny left a donation of 500k won_ **

 

**babybunny: your best live to date, fucking amazing**

 

**_joyful96 left a donation of 300k won_ **

 

**joyful96: please i need more of this, it made me come so hard i’m still trembling**

 

**_sharon.chan left a donation of 700$_ **

 

**sharon.chan: you outdid yourself here princess, kudos**

 

**_nojam2 left a donation of 100k won_ **

 

**nojam2: i know it’s not much but please keep up with this content, you can use toys too next time**

  
  


Sana sat up as she thanked the viewers for the donations, “I’m glad you guys enjoyed my little… surprise. I have to clean up and Miss Park has to leave as well”

 

She paused for a second as she felt a now familiar pair of lips kiss the base of her neck, “As for future live stream, you will have to stay tuned to find out”

 

And with a wink at the camera, the live stream was over.

 

“Well, that was something” Jihyo chuckled.

 

“One million and 700k won”

 

“What?”

 

“That’s how much we made from this live stream, give or take” Sana turned her head to meet Jihyo’s eyes.

 

“Are you for real?” 

 

Sana pecked on her lips, unable to resist the shocked expression written all over the younger girl’s face.

 

“Yep, we got so popular that the site put us in the homepage. 850k is yours since if it wasn’t for you we wouldn’t have gotten these many donations”

 

Sana’s face turned serious though. 

 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to do it again. I know many people wouldn’t want to be associated with this kind of stuff and you don’t have to worry since I always made sure they couldn’t really see your face”

 

Jihyo stayed quiet for what seemed like an eternity to Sana - who already had realized it was very much possible that the younger girl wouldn’t want to do it again.

 

The older girl took Jihyo’s silence as a sign. 

 

“Well, I guess I have to clean up here, feel free to take a shower first. Oh, and I’ll send you the money via PayPal when I get it on my account” 

 

Before she could move, however, she was stopped by Jihyo’s hand on her wrist. Before she could speak up, Jihyo mirrored the actions she had just done earlier, hushing her with a finger over her lips.

 

“I… kinda want to do it again. I’ve always liked you and… even if this wasn’t what I had in mind when I thought about getting to know you better, I liked it” 

 

Jihyo saw the sparkle lit up again in Sana’s eyes as she went on speaking.

 

“Plus, 850k won? That’s more than I do make in almost a whole year of work. I’m down for it. But under one condition”

 

Sana smiled, nodding.

 

“Sure, what is it?”

 

“Let me take you out on a proper date before we do a new live. As much as I love seeing you naked, I’d like to get to know you better clothed too”

 

Sana chuckled loudly, fully turning her body to Jihyo and sitting back on her lap.

 

“Deal”

 

The kiss they shared was starting to heat up before Sana spoke up again.

 

“You know… our shower is big enough for the both of us…”

 

Jihyo lifted both of them up laughing as Sana’s legs crossing behind the younger girl’s back for support.

 

“Do you ever think about something else?”

 

She commented as she started to make her way to the bathroom.

 

“Nope! Gotta get used to it now that we are going to date!” Sana let out as she closed the bathroom door behind them soon to be followed by the sound of running water.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so... can you guess who the commenters are


End file.
